Dejemos el recuerdo intacto y la herida abierta
by Soren429
Summary: Advertencia: BL, Mature. Cada vez que Murdoc pasaba, 2D no podía plantarle la cara. Parecía que él lo había olvidado, después de todo, para eso sirve el alcohol. Pero, ¿qué es lo que había pasado exactamente? Sólo habían tenido sexo.


Dejemos el recuerdo intacto, y la herida abierta

2D miraba con desgano su reflejo en la gran taza de café que Noodle le había dejado. Últimamente, la niña estaba más atenta con él que de costumbre.

—¿2D, te pasa algo?

Por enésima vez, respondió que no.

—Todo está bien, Noodle.

 _Todo._

 _Menos yo y esta cosa deforme que está perforándome el pecho._

Cada vez que Murdoc pasaba, no podía mirarle a la cara. No es como si muchos pudieran, pero sostenerle la mirada era imposible. Parecía que él lo había olvidado, después de todo, para eso sirve el alcohol.

Sí, Murdoc había intentado saturarse de alcohol justo después de echar a Stu de su winniebago como una vulgar ramera. Al menos le había dado el tiempo de vestirse.

Pero, ¿qué es lo que había pasado exactamente?

Sólo habían tenido sexo.

Salvaje, etílico y consensuado, pero sexo al fin. No era su primera vez, ni siquiera de esa manera, pero por algún motivo se sentía diferente. Era un sentimiento de culpa. Contra todo lo que podría pensarse al respecto, Stu se había aprovechado de la borrachera del bajista para dar rienda suelta a sus desaforados deseos. No fue nada difícil, solo bastó arrojarse a sus brazos en un disimulado intento de recoger un habano encendido que accidentalmente cayó a un costado del malhumorado sin raza.

El calor de su cuerpo hizo el resto. Apagando violentamente el malogrado envoltorio de tabaco, Murdoc terminó el trabajo haciendo que 2D quedara sentado a horcajadas sobre el moreno, sintiendo la creciente excitación entre sus piernas.

No había pensado antes de actuar, estaba de más decirlo. Se limitó a sentir los afilados dientes de Murdoc haciendo pequeños orificios a lo largo de su cuello, y lamiendo las brillantes gotitas que brotaban.

Se sintió bien, no iba a negarlo. Esas manos ásperas masturbando descaradamente su hombría, y esa boca devorando la suya propia, pero si podía decir algo en su defensa, es que no lo había planeado. Cuando bajó a dejarle el paquete FedEx que había llegado esa mañana, lo último que habría pensado es que llegaría a probar a Murdoc.

Las cosas se dieron solas. Le recibió con una inusual alegría: por fin habían llegado los habanos y el ron que tanto le gustaban, así que invitó a 2D a un trago y a un par de pitadas.

Una cosa llevó a la otra, junto con el inusitado impulso de 2D y al pasar los minutos, Murdoc estaba buscando a tientas la entrada de 2D con sus experimentados y gruesos dedos.

El primero dolió, el segundo ya no tanto y el tercer dígito le hizo gritar, pues había llegado sin saberlo, a ese punto.

Se agarró fuertemente a la espalda de Murdoc y le pidió que se apresurara.

—¡Hazlo, rápido!

Quería tenerlo dentro.

Siempre se excitaba al beber. Dejaba de ser el niño bueno y quería tirarse cualquier humano, animal o cosa que hubiera cerca.

Afortunadamente, pocas veces llegaba a ese punto de ebriedad, y por tanto, pocos le conocían por ese lado.

Esa vez, le había tocado a Murdoc.

Cuando sintió la dureza del bajista abriéndose camino entre sus muslos, dio un respingo. Era grande, más de lo que esperaba.

Pero el dolor no duró mucho. Murdoc no le dejó margen para quejas pues inmediatamente lo volteó y comenzó a cabalgarlo con ansiedad y a un ritmo imposible, arrancando toda clase de gemidos, palabras altisonantes y maldiciones del tecladista.

Las embestidas continuaron aún después de correrse los dos.

Era ya medio día cuando recuperó la consciencia, el cuerpo de Murdoc pesaba y no sentía las piernas.

Cuando lo llamó para que despertara y quitara su anatomía de la suya, presenció la escena más aterradora de su vida: la vertiginosa transformación de la mirada de Murdoc, iniciando en la somnolencia, pasando por la confusión, el asombro, el disgusto y finalmente, la furia; todo a centímetros de su rostro.

Noodle y Russel escucharon perfectamente el grito que haría temblar al mismo agujero del infierno. En menos de cinco segundos, 2D estaba fuera de la camioneta, con la ropa hecha un desastre y en un total estado de shock.

Adentro, Murdoc buscaba exactamente qué tenían los habanos que había dado de baja unas horas antes. Era tarde. El bajista podría haberlo olvidarlo, pero Stu no.

¿Por qué?

Podía pasar horas enteras frente al espejo, preguntándoselo. Al final optó por abofetearse a sí mismo repetidas veces, hasta que el mareo pudo más que él y cayó rendido al piso.

Lo único cierto, es que Murdoc no volvió a tocarle un solo cabello a 2D. Todos los golpes, insultos y abusos en general habían concluido.

Entre tanto, el café se había enfriado y Noodle no terminaba de mirarle desde el marco de la puerta con un deje de preocupación marcándole el rostro.

 _ **Notas:**_ _Publicado originalmente en amor-yaoi bajo el nickname Jazmin1396 en enero del 2015. No es un plagio, sólo estoy moviendo mis fanfics a ff. Por si acaso._


End file.
